1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of imaging systems and more specifically to a digital image intensifier camera for gathering image data using multiple sensors.
2. Background Art
Multiple sensor imaging systems generate an image of an object by fusing data that is collected using multiple sensors. Gathering image data using multiple sensors, however, has posed challenges. In some systems, the sensors detect light received from separate apertures. Data generated from light from separate apertures, however, describe different points of view of an object that need to be reconciled in order to fuse the data into a single image. Additionally, using separate apertures for different sensors may increase the bulk of an imaging system.
In other systems, light from an aperture is split into components before entering the sensors. Reflective and refractive elements are typically used to direct the light to different sensors. For example, the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,376 to Hall et al. includes multiple reflective and refractive elements such as a lens that reflects light towards one sensor and refracts light towards another sensor. Each individual sensor, however, detects only a component of light, for example, only specific wavelengths of light, and thus cannot generate image data from the full spectrum. Additionally, multiple reflective and refractive elements may add to the bulk and weight of an imaging system. Consequently, gathering image data from multiple sensors has posed challenges for the design of imaging systems.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.